


Chills

by CerealMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s snowing, Caboose left his notebook, and Lopez won’t let Donut leave uncovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> Only vaguely edited and written for my own personal pleasure.  
> Set in Blood Gulch at some point in time probably. Pretend it can snow there ;P  
> Also on [tumblr](http://cerealmonster15.tumblr.com/post/132918752582/nsee-you-tomorrow-colonel-cupcake-caboose)!  
> I've also changed the title like, three times. Whoops!

“See you tomorrow, Colonel Cupcake!” Caboose called behind him as he left the red base, pulling his jacket close as the cold winter air blew through the room.

“Bye, Caboose!” Donut replied as he shut the door behind his friend. “Wasn’t that fun, Lopez?” He asked, heading over to the couch where the robotic teammate had been sitting with a book for the past hour, trying in vain to read as the two organic beings giggled together at the nearby table.

“No,” came the typical, monotone reply.

Donut huffed as he plopped down next to Lopez. “Well, there’s no need to be such a buzzkill. Didn’t you like Caboose’s drawings?”

“No.”

Donut sighed and leaned his head on Lopez’s metallic shoulder. “I’m sure he’d  _love_ to show you how to draw something next time he comes over!” He said with an enthusiastic grin.

“¿Tiene que volver otra vez?” [Does he have to come back again?]

A smirk crept across Donut’s heavily freckled face. “Of  _course_ ; I’ll let him know you’re interested as soon as I see him again!”

“Joda,” Lopez grumbled [Fuck]. That look on the human’s face was a tell-all; half the time, when Donut actually  _could_ translate properly, he would just pretend he misunderstood something completely different instead, always in his favor. It was usually for the little things like this, but still annoying as hell.

“...Oh, shoot!” Donut vacated the couch and jogged across the room, leaving Lopez’s shoulder vacant once again.

After about 30 seconds of solid silence and Donut pouting at the counter, Lopez finally bothered to ask; “¿Qué pasa?” [What’s up?]

Donut shifted his gaze to Lopez, jerking a thumb towards the space behind him. “Caboose left his notebook behind! He was all excited about showing Church the new drawings we did together, too...” The man tapped his chin thoughtfully, looking outside at the dark clouds and snow that had begun to fall. “Well, I guess that leaves me no choice!”

Lopez’s head jerked to the side in slight confusion. Surely this moron was not about to-

“I’m gonna go bring it to him!” 

Yes. Yes he was.

Donut pulled on a lightweight, brown jacket that was hanging by the table. Zipping it up and grabbing the notebook, he headed for the door.

“Está nevando. Necesitas más ropa,” Lopez said, noticing how much skin the human left uncovered [It’s snowing. You need more clothes]. Exposed hands and head on a human body meant more heat loss, right? There was no way a jacket alone would be enough.

“Um, no, I don’t have any rope, but I’ll ask Caboose if he has any to spare while I’m over there!” Donut turned back to leave again.

The sound of metal hurriedly clanking on the floor startled him as Lopez bolted for the door.

Donut took a step back, a puzzled look on his face, staring at the robot now blocking his exit. He put a hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side. “Lopez, I’ll be right back...” His eyes widened, realization setting in. “Oh! Do you... want to come with me?”

The sound of a metallic hand hitting the front of Lopez’s visor echoed through the room.

“I don’t know if that’s good for you, though, what with that robot bod of yours and all. I wouldn’t want you to freeze up out there or anything!”

If Lopez had eyes, he would have rolled them back  _so far_. Unlike Donut, he had a built in heater, and would be fine against the harsh winter air. Realizing that verbal communication would get him nowhere, the android grasped his human’s wrist and brought him over to the back room.

“Um, Lopez, I know my sense of direction isn’t great, but I’m preeety sure that the blues live the  _other_ way.” 

Lopez said nothing, simply pulling out a matching purple beanie and scarf. He began tugging the hat around Donut’s hair bun, and the man’s eyes widened as a gasp escaped his lips.

“Lopez... Are you... Worried about me? THAT’S SO SWEET!” He shouted, breaking out one of the most obnoxiously bright grins Lopez had ever seen.

The robot responded by tugging the hat over Donut’s eyes.

As the scarf was tied into place snugly around his neck, Donut smiled warmly, looking into Lopez’s visor with fondness. “Scarves and hats are all fine and dandy, but nothing warms my heart more than knowing you care,” he said, making a heart with his hands and winking at Lopez. 

“No te quita esos. Esa mierda no te puede dar calor.” [Do not take those off. That bullshit can’t give you warmth.]

Donut pulled on a pair of bright pink gloves, finally ready for action. He turned at the door to look back at Lopez before heading out. “Thanks again, you big softie,” he teased, giving Lopez’s visor a smooch before heading out into the cold winter night.

Yeah, Lopez’s internal heater was  _definitely_ working now. 


End file.
